personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Flesh and Blood
"Flesh and Blood" is the 19th episode in season 1, and the 19th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on April 5, 2012. Synopsis When The Machine spits out five numbers, naming the Don of each of New York's crime families, Reese and Finch suspect Carl Elias is planning to eliminate his competition. Origin of the Title Evidently the earliest known use of "flesh and blood" is in Matthew 16:17 and refers to family. Main Plot Points * Carl Elias's plan to gain control of the criminal underground and kill his father is complete. * Carter plans to save the heads of the five Mafia families and Finch convinces Reese to do the same. Finch doesn't want collateral damage and Reese wants to protect Carter. * Fusco who has been conflicted by Reese pushing him back into HR, stands by Carter. * Elias gets arrested. Flashbacks * Elias's childhood, subsequent life and hatred against his father is shown * In 1991, Moretti orders the young Elias death. Episode Notes * The opening lines of Elias about the loss of his mother mirror the opening lines of Reese in the pilot episode. Production Notes * In the scene with the young Elias (while working for his father Moretti), Moretti is shown sitting at a round table covered with a white tablecloth, in a dark suit and tie, toward the back center of a restaurant with wooden chairs. This is a recreation of the scene in The Godfather where Michael shoots Sollozzo and McCluskey. Only the shape of the wooden chairs is different. Round tables down the center. Square tables at the walls. The young Carl Elias has a strong resemblance to the young Michael Corleone. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When Reese calls Carter to tell her that he will get her son back the time on Carter's phone is 10:08AM. The time stamp in the surveillance feed in the scene just before is 11:49AM. *When the timeline zooms back to 1981, it shows footage of the north east corner of 79th and 3rd Ave. and shops there like deli & grocery, laundromat and the Off Shore Restaurant. The restaurant wasn't established until 1996. *When Fusco and Carter pick up the remaining Dons from the Covenant Club, Fusco starts driving north. After a few seconds they drive by a yellow house with a balcony. Then Finch calls Carter about the location of his safe house while Fusco keeps driving. When Carter hangs up they are driving by the same yellow house again. *Finch tells Carter to turn left and go two blocks to 954 President St. In real life, in the direction Fusco was driving he couldn't have made a left turn because the next street is a one-way street in opposite direction. Instead he could have turned right and go down 4 blocks to reach President street. *Factual Error: The statement is made that a speaker can be made to work like a microphone simply by reversing the polarity. However, reversing the polarity would do nothing but shift the phase of the speaker by 180° -- which would not make the speaker work like a microphone. In fact, it's unlikely anyone would even notice the difference. To make a speaker work like a microphone all that needs to be done is connect it to a microphone input -- just like a microphone -- and it'll work like a microphone. Music *"Burn My Shadow" by Unkle - When Reese rescues Taylor Carter. *"Ne Me Quitte Pas" by Nina Simone - Ending song. Vocabulary *'Wetwork' is a euphemism for murder or assassination, Trivia *According to the bank statement, the events in this episode start on April 3. The episode ends on April 5, the same day as the original airdate. *Carter's son goes to Marbury High School in Brooklyn. Although there is no school with this name in Brooklyn, the map on Finch's computer shows the location of another school, St. Cecilia School, located at the corner of Richardson St. and Monitor St. When Carter drops Taylor off at his school in the beginning of the episode and later when Scarface kidnaps Taylor the actual building can be seen. *Finch's safe house where Carter and Fusco take the remaining three Mafia dons is located on the 2nd floor at 954 President Street. The code of the door lock is 3288. *In the two shootout scenes, Reese wields a Kriss Vector SMG .45 Submachinegun. Quotes * "Elias isn't the only fallen angel in our Rolodex, Mr. Reese." (Finch) * "Carl Elias, you are under arrest. I'll have to check my notes for a list of charges. Murder and kidnapping are at the top." (Carter) * "Hi, Dad. I just wanted to say goodbye, and that I wish I could have been there." (Elias, on the telephone) * "That guy you sent…He's kinda a bad ass." "Yeah, he knows it, too." (The Carters about Reese) es:Flesh and Blood it:I capifamiglia 119 119 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Multiple Persons of Interest